legendgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goop (Super-Star Legends)
Goop is the main protagonist of Goopking's Goop's World series, and appears as a guest character in Brawl Super-Star Legends. His Minion is King Grex. Biography SHAPE-SHIFTER EXTRAORDINAIRE Being a rare purple Gooptar born only once every 1,000 years, Goop has access to many unique powers. He's able to transform his body into many different forms, each giving him unimaginable powers. By collecting all of the Magic Opals, he is able to transform into the mighty Beast Goop, a hulking behemoth of immense strength and size. THE LEGACY OF GOOP *''Goop's World '' *''Goop's World 2: Paranoia '' *''Goop's World: Opal HQ '' *''Goop GP'' *''Goop: Powerball'' *''Goop's World 3: Shifted'' Rival Name: Satsujin Reason: Goop believes that Satsujin may have kidnapped Blossom, and becomes enraged when Satsujin disregards her existance as a "pathetic creature". Connection: Both are shape-shifters. Moveset Goop is a very balanced character who relies on his shape-shifting powers for combat. He has a lot of melee and mid-ranged attacks, making him an easy character to use. Square (Standard): *Goop Punch: A punch that can be used in a three-punch combo, in which he punches twice and spins around before executing the third punch. It can be canceled to perform a Goop Uppercut. *Tail Spin: Goop spins around, attacking opponents with his fists and tail, allowing him to attack for a total of five hits''.'' If used in the air, Goop will be able to hover a bit, slightly increasing his mobility. *Goop Uppercut: Goop performs an upward punch that cah knock opponents into the air. This move can be used during a Goop Punch '''combo. *Dive: Goop leaps into the air and transforms into a ball form before crashing into the ground. In mid-air, he slams to the ground and releases a small shockwave. Opponents cannot be hit while he is in the air, and only take damage when Goop hits the ground. '''Triangle (Strong): *Flame Blast: Goop transforms his arm into a flamethrower and fires a stream of flames. Although this moves does not have much knockback, Goop can perform it indefinitely. Goop remains stationary while performing this attack. *Hammer Spin: Goop's hands turn into large mallets and he spins around while swinging his arms. This attack has a decent amount of knockback. Similar to Tail Spin, Goop will also hover forward when this attack is used in the air. Although it is slower, this move is stronger than Tail Spin. *Hammer Uppercut: Goop transforms his hands into mallets and performs an uppercut, with much more knockback than the Goop Uppercut. Because it is slow with high knockback, this attack cannot be used in a combo. *Sword Stance: Goop transforms his arms into a shield and sword and stands with the shield protecting himself. While holding down the Strong button, Goop will hold this stance indefinitely, although the shield will only be able to withstand three hits. If players release the Strong '''button, then Goop will spin around, attacking opponents with his sword arm, which will inflict the damage taken from attacks on his shield. The more damage the shield takes, the stronger his sword attack will be. '''Circle (Unique): *Spider Web Shot: Goop transforms into a spider form, allowing him to fire spider silk, which will cause characters to temporarily become immobilized. This attack has an unlimited range, able to reach the ends of even the largest stages. *Wolf's Pounce: Goop transforms into a wolf form and quickly lunges forward and latches onto the opponent if he successfully hits them. Mashing the attack button will cause additional damage for a few seconds before Goop dashes away. *Gargoyle Corkscrew: Goop transforms into his gargoyle form and flies upward in a spinning motion, which will damage any opponent above him. This attack may be used as a recovery move, although Goop is only able to fly upward, unable to change direction. *Rhino Stomp: Goop transforms into a rhinocerus form and begins stomping the ground, which creates a shockwave that knocks opponents into the air. This attack creates an opening that allows it to be combo'd with moves such as Goop Uppercut, although similar to his Sword Stance and Fire Blast, Goop remains stationary during this attack. However, the shockwave is able to damage opponents on both sides of Goop, giving him an advantage. Supers *Abominable! (Level 1): Goop performs a jumping energy attack. *Vaccuum Veggie (Level 2): Goop's dragon friend Draclo appears and eats a strange vegetable, and inhales any opponents in a straight line in front of him *Beast Goop Awakens! (Level 3): Goop becomes the 25-foot hulking behemoth known as Beast Goop, taking up a large amount of the screen. Throws *Baddie Golf: Slams the opponent down and uses the Hammer form to hit them away. *Old-School Beat Down: Throws the opponent up and uses a Shoryuken uppercut to hit them. *Flat Chance: Slams the opponent down and smashes them with the Hammer form. Taunts: *'I Gots an Opal:' Spins an Opal on his finger like a basketball *'Burn, Baby Burn:' Momentarily turns his hand into a flamethrower and shoots upward. *'You Ready Yet?: '''Crosses his arms impatiently and says "I''m waiting." Quotes *When Selected: **"Ready, Set, Goop!" **"Prepare for awesomeness!" **"You ready to go down?" *Prematch: **"Ready, Set, Goop!" *Item Pick-up : **"Cool!" **"Thanks, Marco." **"It's not a Magic Opal, but it'll do!" *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"This may be difficult to explain to Blossom." *Using Vaccuum Veggie: **"You guys suck!" *Using Beast Goop Awakens!: **"I'm a beast!" *Successful KO: **"I'm a beast!" **"You just got owned!" **"You can all give up now!" *Respawn: **"I'm back baby!" **"I'm through playin' games!" **"What goes out comes back in!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goop appears while spinning a Magic Opal on his finger like a basketball (similar to his artwork) and says his catchphrase: "Ready? Set? Goop!" Goop flies down with his Wing form. Goop leaps out of a Gooptar Hole. Goop rides in on Draclo and leaps off. Winning Screen Goop performs the victory dance he does when he wins a Magic Opal in Goop's World Goop does another victory dance. Goop crosses his arms and smirks. Blossom leans down and kisses Goop on the cheek. Losing Screen Goop looks at the screen while shrugging his shoulders, with a confused look on his face. King Grex dances around Goop and mocks him. Snaps his fingers in an "Oh man!" fashion Falls onto his back while holding a flower Costumes Shapeshifter Goop's default appearance as he appears in Toshiko: Crash-Up Robo-Goop Goop as Robo-Goop Powerball Goop's outfit from Goop Powerball.. Monstrous Goop Goop's appearance from Goop's World 2: Paranoia. Transem: Goopette Goop's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray. She wears clothes, unlike Male Goop. Trivia *Goop is the only third-party character to be confirmed in the game, as he is owned by Toshiko Games. **Although, Goop is technically one of two Toshiko characters in the game, the other being Stabbo the Clown due to him being owned by both LegendGames Entertainment and Toshiko Games. Category:Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Heroes Category:Goop's World